


Where the wolf bane blooms

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Steve, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Shower Sex, Smut, Werewolf Billy, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 25: Monsterfucking, Shower SexSteve Harrington stays behind in the school gym and something very odd happens when Billy shows up.





	Where the wolf bane blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mildly dubious consent at first but I think that probably goes along with the werewolf thing. Steve is pretty into it pretty quickly and Billy would have let him get away if there were an honest attempt.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy :)

Steve feels like an idiot. 

He stayed behind after practice to talk with the coach, discussing a few of the choices they’d made. Since he was already around, he offered his help in putting away the balls, so the coach could head out. After all, Steve had keys to the gym and it wouldn’t be the first time for him to be the last one here.

It’s in the storage room, where he ended up tripping over his own feet basically, knocking onto the hard tiles with his knee. It didn’t hurt so bad but Steve must have scraped the skin pretty badly because as he made his way to the showers, he could feel blood dripping down his leg. It tingled but it wasn’t a cut worth seeing a doctor over. Steve was just happy he managed to not break his leg while staying behind like this. That actually could have been dangerous. 

To finally make it home, Steve undresses quickly. He needs a quick shower and every other team member has already left.

Steve barely made his way into the shower, putting his towel to the side, when he hears a nasty growl that makes his blood freeze. 

He takes a few steps back and faces the door, expecting some new monstrosity to make their way into the room. He doesn’t expect Billy.

Steve loses the fighting stance and steps forward the showerhead again. His imagination must have played a trick on him because somehow that noise and Billy don’t go together.

It isn’t until Billy steps closer that Steve realizes he might not have made a mistake at all.

Hargrove doesn’t look like he did during practice. Steve can see veins on his arms and his face. His eyes look bloodshot as he stares at Steve like a psychopath. Or, even more so than usual. 

“You’re bleeding,” Billy says.

“No shit.” Steve looks down, points at his scraped knee. Somehow the shower not running makes him feel completely naked, although that shouldn’t be an issue. Billy sees him naked in here a lot.

Billy growls, almost feral, creates the sound at the back of his throat. “Should be more careful,” he says with a voice that doesn’t quite resemble the way he usually talks. Steve takes a step backward, back hitting the wall again. 

There’s no point though because Billy is stepping up to him, now, eyes locked on Steve until he’s standing right in front of him. It feels like Billy is twice as big as him right now although Steve knows this isn’t true. Billy’s rough fingers trail over the side of Steve’s thigh and then he’s on his knees, pulling Steve’s leg up to lick over the wound on his knee with a moan.

Steve throws his head back completely dumbstruck by the warm and tender feeling of Billy’s tongue. 

He can’t even think or else he would have pulled his leg away immediately. At least he thinks that’s what he should be doing but it feels oddly nice, feels like the pain is numbed by it.

Steve’s never quite seen Billy, although the position is something that isn’t foreign to his imagination. Billy on his knees with his mouth open, looking up at Steve almost like an invitation. Steve tries very hard for his body not to get confused by this, even though he can feel blood flushing his lower regions.

When his and Billy’s eyes lock, the blond frowns and then the sound of a whimper turns into a full-blown howl.

“Dude, what’s-?” Steve doesn’t manage to finish his question because of what happens next. Billy’s body collapses on the floor, starts convulsing, twisting and turning at odd angles.

Steve can hear the sound of bones cracking and can see Billy’s tan skin break open and reveal dark grey fur underneath. Billy’s limbs and torso grow before Steve’s very eyes. Hands get replaced by long and sharp claws. The last thing that changes is Billy’s face. Blond curls vanishing as a long snout with big, white teeth come into place. The only thing that upsettingly stays the same is the sharp blue eyes, staring right into Steve’s soul.

Before Steve could make a sound, he’s pressed against the wall by the creature. He gets lifted up by strong arms and the wolf-thing starts to lick over his neck and throat. 

Steve wants to make a sound because what the hell? But when he opens his mouth, the creature takes advantage and the long tongue sneaks in there, too, lapping over the inside of Steve’s cheeks. 

Steve can’t do anything but let it happen with the giant body in front of him, holding him in his arms and the threatening set of teeth so close and very visible. He isn’t even sure what he’s looking at or if this thing still is Billy. All Steve knows is, that it was a very bad idea to stay behind on his own.

Finally, the thing sets Steve on the ground. It doesn’t go away but it kind of lowers himself, with his claws on the ground so the big head with the piercing blue eyes is right in front of Steve’s. 

Steve knows there’s definitely something wrong with him when he reaches out with his hand. The monster pulls away, startled by the movement but then comes back and allows the touch, keeping up a low growl. Steve pets the head of the thing and feels what must be the softest fur, he’s ever laid hand on. In fact, Billy looks kind of cute like this, with the big fluffy ears that even twitch when Steve scratches him there. It brings a smile to his face. It even allows Steve to pet him under the chin and raises its head for the gentle touch.

“You’re a good boy, huh? Who would have thought you’re nicer like this than you are usual, Hargrove?” Steve mumbles, more to himself. 

The wolf lets out a sound that almost reminds Steve of a huff. He still isn’t sure how sentient this thing is. It doesn’t behave as Billy as in, it hasn’t tried beating Steve to a pulp yet.

The monster seems to have enough with the petting thing and lets out another shorter growl. It gets up and nudges against Steve’s chest which almost makes him stumble. He pushes Steve until he gets him to turn over, which Steve immediately regrets when the thing is on him. 

“Oh fuck, shit… Billy, what the hell?”

The monster growls but it doesn’t sound like he’s trying to threaten him. It licks over the small of Steve’s back and then literally starts mounting Steve, which triggers all kinds of fight or flight responses in Steve. He curses and squirms but there’s a wall in front of him and a giant creature right behind and on top of him. 

But then Steve feels the blunt head of the monster’s cock press against his ass.

“Are you insane?!”, he shouts. “You can’t fuck me, it’s gonna… There’s no way that even fits,” Steve says, shaking his head with his face flushed dark red. He hasn’t looked at this thing's dick but judging by the feel of it and also judging by the rest, it’s gonna be big. And definitely, not something that Steve sneaking a couple of fingers in there when jerking off doesn’t quite cut it could prepare him for.

The monster retrieves a bit. Enough so that Steve can look over his shoulder and actually take a look at it. It’s hard to pay attention to anything but its dick, to be fair, even though the big teeth and eyes are strong second. This thing’s cock looks like a threat itself. Red, long, big and already dripping. Steve knows he should feel repulsed by it and not this spark of excitement in his throat and in his groin.

There is a rumbling sound coming from the wolf's throat, as it lowers itself to all fours again and comes closer.

“Not gonna fit like that,” Steve shakes his head. He’s not sure if the thing even understands but he feels like there is a fair chance. “Can you understand what I’m trying to-“

Steve has to stop mid-sentence, because the wolf’s wet nose presses against one of his cheeks then, before the big tongue is back, lapping over there. Steve puts both hands against the wall now, to support himself. When he feels the tongue is tracing over his hole, Steve’s dick gives a traitorous kick.

“Holy shit,” Steve curses as the wolf relentlessly works his tongue into him, licking over his insides too and fucking Steve with it.

It makes his knees almost give in and makes him let out a moan. It shouldn’t be so hot. Steve shouldn’t be dripping and thinking about reaching down to give himself a tug.

It doesn’t take long for Steve’s body to get used to the sensation. There’s spit running down his cheeks and lubing him up and the thing’s tongue is pretty big in itself. Steve knows the wolf is methodical about it, preparing Steve to take more with this. To take the giant cock he laid eyes on a moment ago. It should scare Steve, not hitch his breath and send sparks through his body.

At some point, the monster decides that Steve has enough, only goes for a few more laps over Steve’s skin before he’s growling and going back to mounting Steve.

“Shit, shit, shit…”, Steve curses, fingers clawing against the tiles in front of him. He knows exactly what’s coming next but somehow the expectation of it, makes it even more thrilling. 

The wolf positions himself on top of Steve, furry belly against Steve’s sweaty back and then Steve can feel it on his entrance.

The stretch is so slow and intense, Steve is convinced he’ll pass out before the thing has the chance to fuck him. He groans, loudly so and tries to will his body to relax. It would be a lie to say that there was no burn, no pain to it. But somehow the thing's body has this overwhelming heat to it and once it sinks in, it sends bolts of pleasure through Steve’s entire body.

It’s insane how it feels getting fucked by something so much bigger, something so dangerous. But Steve can’t say that it isn’t working for him. He’s stretched to what must be the absolute limit, as the monster starts to fuck into him at a slow pace at first. One of his long arms is hugged around Steve’s body, holding him but also making sure he can’t escape probably. It still feels kind of comforting, being held like this. And even though the slight burn stays, getting fucked starts to feel good. Steve is pretty sure, no other dude could ever compare to this experience. He’s constantly moaning at this point, his hips developing a mind of their own and tilting the right way to take the monster even deeper. Steve’s head has sunk between his shoulders with barely any strength left to hold himself up. He rests a fair amount of his weight on the arm that’s hugged around him, overwhelmed and already exhausted. 

But then the feel of it changes. “Oh my god, Billy, what’s- fuck ngghhh…” Steve’s eyes widen and his head scoots back up as he can feel the stretch getting even bigger. Somehow the monsters dick seems to swell at the base. It creates even more of a burn as he keeps fucking into Steve, the swelling pulling at his rim with every thrust. Steve shouts, even though it’s still more pleasure than pain. Then, it seems like it’s gotten too big because the monster keeps itself buried inside Steve. It's only grinding his hips for now, until Steve can feel it tense. 

With his body locked tight against Steve’s, the thing starts to come, literally gushing into Steve. Steve can’t help but moan at the sensation it creates. He feels like his mind is gonna leave his body when he’s coming, too, clenching around the monster cock. Billy growls as a warning but then leans forward to lick over Steve’s neck, the side of his face. It feels almost tender the way he does it.

Coming has made Steve a little more aware of the kind of messed up situation he finds himself in. But right now, he can’t help with how hot it is that the thing is still inside him. He squirms a little and even though it’s been at least a minute, he can’t move even half an inch. Instead, he earns himself another growl.

It takes about ten minutes until Steve can feel Billy’s cock loosening up. By the time that happens, he’s fully hard again, can’t help it. He’s reaching down, hand working over his cock as Billy slips out now. It creates a splashing sound when what feels like an insane amount of come floods out of him and onto the ground. It makes Steve moan, makes him fasten his pace.

Then Billy’s tongue is back. It slips into Steve with ease, cleaning him up and soothing over raw skin. Steve moans again, feels like he’s melting. He comes quickly after that, his release painting the ground in front of him.

Then, when Steve turns, he can see the wolf’s body twitching and jerking. He’s howling like somehow he’s in pain and dropping onto the floor, squirming. Steve is at his side immediately, dropping onto his knees and petting over its big, fluffy head, as if somehow that could help. The blue eyes open up again and Steve swears he can see the recognition in them.

The wolf releases another, way longer howl and then it looks like he’s disappearing right in front of Steve’s eyes. There are more cracking sounds, more tearing and limbs going back to there regular size. Half a minute later, Steve finds his hand stroking over blond hair, as Billy lays there.

“Fuck… Harrington,” he mumbles, sounding at least as exhausted as Steve feels.

“Right here,” Steve says because oddly enough he feels like Billy could use some comforting. “How about we get the fuck out of here and you explain what the hell just happened?”

Billy only nods, looking weak when he does it. Steve helps him up, still unshowered and reeking like a wet dog, as he gets into some clothes and gets himself and Billy out of there. The evening promises to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you for leaving Kudos/Comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about these boys, you can always message me on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> Title is from Wolf Song by Omnia which was one of my angsty teen go-to songs :D Quickly came to mind while writing this lol.


End file.
